


Fox Cub

by sipuli



Series: hhhhh i'm dream smp trash [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mostly), Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hamilton References, I just couldn't stop myself, Oneshot, SBI Family Dynamic, Short, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, baby fundy, wilbur is a good dad in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipuli/pseuds/sipuli
Summary: “See, I told you he’d like you.” Wilbur’s face, all smile from ear to ear, radiates warm happiness and pride. Tommy has never seen him like this. Wilbur looks like he can’t take his eyes off from the small, fragile thing on his arms. As if the kid was the sun his whole world revolves around. “Look, that’s your uncle Tommy. Say hi to your uncle!”Or: Wilbur invites his younger brother to meet his newborn baby
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: hhhhh i'm dream smp trash [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Fox Cub

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my older works that I have only published on Twitter. I still kinda like it, so I figured I'd put it here, too.

Tommy has never been a big fan of babies. They either don’t do anything interesting at all, or spend their time making everyone miserable by crying in the middle of the night and shitting everywhere. But he has to admit that the little bundle of orange hair and ears and tail on Wilbur’s arms looks kinda adorable. 

He takes a step towards his brother to get a closer look at the kid. The baby fox looks back with big, curious eyes. He wiggles his tiny little fists at Tommy’s direction and his mouth opens to a mischievous smile that reveals his little sharp canines, and Tommy can’t help but smile, too.

“See, I told you he’d like you.” Wilbur’s face, all smile from ear to ear, radiates warm happiness and pride. Tommy has never seen him like this. Wilbur looks like he can’t take his eyes off from the small, fragile thing on his arms. As if the kid was the sun his whole world revolves around. “Look, that’s your uncle Tommy. Say hi to your uncle!”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Tommy reaches out his hand to ruffle the kid’s hair with a wide grin on his face. “I’m your uncle, bitch!”

“Oh, please. You met him a minute ago and you’re already teaching him bad words.” Wilbur rolls his eyes, but his tone is not serious and Tommy can see a hint of amusement in his eyes. “You’re going to have such a bad influence on your nephew.”

“Nephew. That’s so weird. I don’t really feel like an uncle”, Tommy says, and it’s true. In his mind uncles are adults, old and boring. Not kids like him.

“I don’t really feel like a dad either”, Wilbur replies. “Phil says it will come with time. He’s going to visit later with Techno. But I wanted you to be the first one to meet him.”

“What are you going to name him?” Tommy watches as Wilbur gently strokes the kid’s head. “He’s not gonna be Philip, is he?”

Wilbur rolls his eyes again. “Very funny. No, my son is not going to be a living musical reference. I was thinking…” He adjusts the position of his arms to lift the kid up, bringing him closer to his face. “How about Fundy? Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Fundy.” Tommy’s voice is unusually admiring and warm. “I like it.” He ruffles the baby’s hair again, his fingers sliding through the soft fur. A second later the moment is interrupted by a high-pitched scream as Tommy yanks his hand away like something burned it.

“Ow! What the fuck? He bit me!” Tommy puts his bleeding finger into his mouth and glares angrily at Wilbur, who’s laughing so hard he’s nearly bent over. Fundy is laughing too, little toddler’s giggles that are too adorable to be mad at. “Your kid has issues!”

“I think you’ll get along brilliantly”, Wilbur chuckles. “You’ll become great friends, I can already see it.”

“We’ll see about that”, Tommy mutters under his breath, but his crabby expression is already melting into a grin again. “You better do that to Techno too, you hear me, Fundy? I’d pay to see his face.” He looks back at Wilbur. “Speaking of Techno, you better make sure you stay around. You know how he is with orphans.”

Both of them laugh. “Don’t worry”, Wilbur says, his voice so warm and protective and loving that Tommy is sure that nothing is ever going to be able to hurt Fundy. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
